Chapter 7: Who Pulls Which Cargo?
(The scene fades to 3 hours later in the afternoon. The flowers are all picked and inside Dylar's satchel.) * Emily: (whistling) Fizzling fireboxes! These are perfect. * Percy: They really are. What festive decorations we're going to have at the food festival. * Ardhu: Thank you all so much for your help. The flowers look beautiful. * James: Well, it looks like we've saved the best for last: The brightest red engine in Seattle / Tacoma - me. (Hanso shakes her head as James whistles.) * Lenat: Now, James. All the engines on Sodor are special. * Hanso: That's right. Each one of you has an important delivery for the festival. * James: Well, let's see. So far, we have invitations thanks to Percy... * Percy: Mail coming through! (peeps) * James: And we have decorations thanks to Emily. * Emily: I am a busy engine. (whistles) * James: And of course, we have all of our special guests thanks to Gordon. * Gordon: I am the strongest. (whistles) * James: So, let's see. What are we missing? * Warriors: (gasps) The food! * Lenat: That's right. We can't have a food festival without food. James, you must deliver it straight away. * James: How exciting! We'll need to tell the local producers that we'll be picking up some fresh ingredients. Er, what food will I be bringing? * Merida: Seattle is very famous for a delicious fish called Salmon Patties and in order to make them, you need breadcrumbs, so we should get some bread. * Emily: You can also use breadcrumbs to decorate the food, right? * Dylar: That's right. * Hanso: We're also going to need a lot of salmon. * James: Salmon? Why is that? * Merida: Seattle is very famous for a throwing event and guess what can they throw in the event? * Warriors: Fish! * James: How did the guppies get to the hospital wing? * Percy: I don't know, James. How did the guppies get to the hospital wing? * James: They go to the hospital in a clam-bulance. (As he finishes, Hanso pulls the lever, which fires a pie from the cannon, splattering Even Steven in the face. Then, everyone laughs and the engines whistle.) * Emily: Thank you, James. * James: Well, it looks like the No. 5 red engine will be bringing some splendid, yummy fish to The Tacoma Dome. How splendid. (Cut to KeyArena. Versad is ready to play basketball with some members of the Seattle Seahawks.) * Versad: Alright, Seahawks! Pair up! Let's go! Come on! (The song "Get'cha Head In The Game" plays as Versad and the Seahawks start the game.) * Versad: Coach said to fake right and break left. Watch out for the pick and keep an eye on defence. * Gotta run the give and go, take the ball to the hole. But don't be afraid to shoot the outside J. * Uh, just keep your head in the game. Uh, just keep your head in the game. * Don't be afraid to shoot the outside J. Uh, just keep your head in the game. * You gotta get'cha, get'cha head in the game. * Seattle Seahawks: We gotta get our, get our, get our, get our head in the game. * Versad: You gotta get'cha, get'cha head in the game. * Seattle Seahawks: We gotta get our, get our, get our, get our head in the game. * Versad: Come on! Get'cha, get'cha head in the game. * Seattle Seahawks: We gotta get our, get our, get our, get our head in the game. * Versad: You gotta get'cha, get'cha head in the game. * Seattle Seahawks: We gotta get our, get our, get our, get our head in the game. Whoo! * Versad: Let's make sure that we get the rebound, 'cause when we get it, then the crowd will go wild. * A second chance, gotta grab it and go. Maybe this time, we'll hit the right notes. * Wait a minute. Not the time and place Wait a minute. Get my head in the game. * Wait a minute. Get my head in the game. Wait a minute. Wait a minute. * I gotta get my, get my head in the game. * Seattle Seahawks: You gotta get'cha, get'cha, get'cha, get'cha head in the game. * Versad: I gotta get my, get my head in the game. * Seattle Seahawks: You gotta get'cha, get'cha, get'cha, get'cha head in the game. * Versad: Come on! Get my, get my head in the game. * Seattle Seahawks: You gotta get'cha, get'cha, get'cha, get'cha head in the game. * Versad: I gotta get my, get my head in the game. * Seattle Seahawks: You gotta get'cha, get'cha, get'cha, get'cha head in the game. Whoo! * Versad: Why am I feeling so wrong? My head's in the game, but my heart's in the song. * She makes this feel so right. (speaks) Should I go for it? Better shake this. * I gotta get my, get my head in the game. * Seattle Seahawks: You gotta get'cha, get'cha, get'cha, get'cha head in the game. * Versad: I gotta get my, get my head in the game. * Seattle Seahawks: You gotta get'cha, get'cha, get'cha, get'cha head in the game. * Versad: Come on! Get my, get my head in the game. * Seattle Seahawks: You gotta get'cha, get'cha, get'cha, get'cha head in the game. * Versad: I gotta get my, get my head in the game. * Seattle Seahawks: You gotta get'cha, get'cha, get'cha, get'cha head in the game. Whoo! (Thomas The Tank Engine appears on screen as Versad plays to the crowd.) * Versad: Thank you. * Thomas: Hey, what team? * Crowd: Seahawks! * Thomas: What team? * Crowd: Seahawks! * Thomas: What team? * Crowd: Seahawks! * Thomas: Seahawks! * Crowd: Get'cha head in the game! * Thomas: Whoo! (Thomas puffs off from the station to collect the supplies for the Tacoma Dome.) Category:Scenes Category:Raven: Sleepless In Seattle